


An Argument of Roses

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, One Shot, Other, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: Fakir and Femio get into an argument over roses.
Kudos: 3





	An Argument of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This year in the Kinkan Town Discord server we held a Secret Santa event, and this piece was written for Seraphina, who requested and argument between Femio and Fakir, and HOW could I refuse a prompt like that. I hope it lives up!

Fakir swooped down and scooped Ahiru out of the way of an onslaught of rose petals. She quacked loudly and wiggled in his arms, attempting to find the most comfortable spot. The petals were knee high and filled the entire courtyard. All around, Fakir saw students digging through the petals to free their friends as if they were saving them from an avalanche. 

“What the hell,” Fakir exclaimed. 

“Senior Fakir, lovely seeing you this morning,” Femio called from his position atop his prized bull. 

“So you’re responsible for this mess then,” Fakir replied. 

“Mess? What mess? This is a gift for all the students of Gold Crown Academy. Isn’t it lovely?” 

Fakir leaned over carefully and scooped up a handful of petals. “This trash is supposed to be a gift?” He twisted his arm and the petals fell to the ground in a lump. 

“Trash!” Femio leapt off the bull and deftly landed in front of Fakir. 

Fakir pulled Ahiru closer to his chest and turned her away from the weird boy, more out of instinct than anything else. 

“Banana peels and paper bags, that is  _ trash _ , these flowers are beautiful. A piece of grandeur amongst the drab day to day. You ought to appreciate my ability to bring beauty to the campus, though I do that with my mere existence.” 

Fakir clenched his fist and seriously considered the ramifications of knocking him on his ass. “When are you going to clean it up?” 

“Never, I shall simply replenish the roses every day, to preserve the illusion of immortal beauty.” 

In Fakir’s arms, Ahiru fluttered as his fingers dug into her feathers. “Quack!” 

“Sorry,” he murmured, loosening his grip and placing her in his school bag. She nested easily in his papers and books. 

“Oh, and who is this beautiful creature?” Femio said, reaching to pet Ahiru. 

Fakir reached out and wrapped his hand around Femio’s wrist. “No,” he said simply. 

“Is she skittish with strangers?” Femio replied, pulling his arm from Fakir’s grasp. He wondered briefly if he should have broken the showboat’s wrist. 

“No.” 

Femio cocked an eyebrow. “Well then, I suppose she is more precious than gold to you, Senior Fakir. Best keep her safe. Though I wonder why you would bring her to school if she was that important. Anything could happen on campus.” 

Fakir frowned. “Like drowning in a sea of rose petals,” he replied. 

“Precisely. She ought to stay at home.” 

“And your bull? Shouldn’t he be in a barn somewhere?” 

A look of shock crossed Femio’s face. “Ferdinand isn’t just a bull, he is a precious friend. Besides, he agrees more with the city than a drab meadow life.” 

Fakir sighed. The boy was delusional and he was beginning to doubt anything he said would get through to him. He figured he would have more luck approaching the headmaster about the flower petals, or choosing a different route to class. 

“You’re an idiot,” Autor responded, coming to stand beside Fakir in the flower sea. 

“Autor,  _ mon cheri _ , for shame. You know as well as I do that…” 

“I know nothing of the sort. Fakir, it’s in your best interest to ignore him. Montan will clean up the flowers later.” 

Fakir stared at his cousin blankly. He was having trouble processing the fact that the overly confident prick was friends with a delusional showboat. As he stood there, Autor grabbed Femio by the arm and dragged him away. 

Fakir looked down at Ahiru. “Did you know about this?”

Ahiru shook her little duck head and quacked quietly. 

Fakir shrugged and hefted his bag a little higher as he waded through the rose sea. If they weren’t gone by tomorrow, he would go to the headmaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
